


Lollipop Wishes

by NixxieFic



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Don't copy to other sites, M/M, RPF, RPS - Freeform, Real Person Slash - Freeform, Though it doesn't mention if the wife knew - that's up to you, Written in 2002, and hopes of things to possibly come in the future, freeformish, lord of the rings premiere, mentioned infidelity in the past, real person fiction - Freeform, wishful thinking of the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixxieFic/pseuds/NixxieFic
Summary: Dom sucks on his lollipop and wants for more.Stuff: This was first posted to the yahoo group 'Rare_Pairs' a LOTR group, on 16th December 2002. As the groups are being deleted I've decided to post everything of mine that I can find onto here to save it. It's completely un-changed from how it was posted back then so it probably shows its age





	Lollipop Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: These people are not Mine. Simple as that!
> 
> Warnings: Real Person Slash - meaning these are based on real people, whether they really do this stuff is not known by us.
> 
> Authors notes: Written in 10 minutes, un-beta'd, inspired by the pictures from the L.A. Premier of TTT of Dominic sucking on a lollipop!

I wish this was him.

But it's not, and it's not even a good substitute for him.

But still I suck.

And think of his lips, mine around him, on him, tongue in him, lazy days, hand in hand, traipsing over fields together, sunny picnics and dreamy nights.

I'll show you this land, he said, and show me he did, for four glorious months we did, we were together, we were inseparable, but then it had to happen eventually didn't it.

Her.

I knew he had a wife, it always niggled at the back of my mind, mostly when my hands ran through wiry red hairs, and thought of slimmer versions doing the same.

But he was away from home, and play away he did. He played with me.

And yes I'll admit I played with him just as much, tried to cling when I knew I couldn't, tried to draw him away from friends, tried to keep him mine and mine alone.

Tried to keep those blue eyes clear.

But they became cloudy eventually.

I have to go home, he said. And home he went. Back to his wife, back across the ocean to his usual life.

And left a huge gap in mine.

And so here I suck. And I catch his eye. And he seems alone tonight, no sign of pretty hanging off his arm, just him, and me.

And an ocean of memories in between us.

And the camera flashes, and back I'm drawn to my job, to the happy smiling guy I'm supposed to be. And he goes back to his group of press, talking and joking.

And yet his eyes trail back, and mine to his. As different as night and day they said we were, it'd never work, they said, he's married, they said.

And yet tonight I don't want to think of that.

Tonight I want to last forever.

Tonight I want something more substantial to suck on.

I wish this was him.

And soon it will be again.


End file.
